


The King's Bounty

by Nixie_DeAngel



Series: Fluff Not Fear [5]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dragon Len, Dragons, F/M, Fluff not Fear, Knight Ray, M/M, Magical Creatures, Mention of Dragon Lisa, Mention of King Eobard, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 15:17:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7939450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nixie_DeAngel/pseuds/Nixie_DeAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iris’s felt her blood boil, and her body bristle further at his words. How dare this, this idiot come out to hurt her dragon like it was nothing but a mindless beast. To try and harm her friend, simply for what he was, for who he was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The King's Bounty

**Author's Note:**

> Day Five, Fairy Tale Prompt from Flash Ladies Month.

~~~~(~~~~  
~~~~(~~~~

“What do you think you are doing?” Iris snapped, glaring at the approaching stranger. She moved further out of the mouth of the cave, to place herself between the entrance and the unknown knight before her.

The tall knight jerked back, freezing at her frigid tone. His face was scrunched up into surprise as his arms dropped, grip slipping slightly on his sword and shield. It took a few seconds, before he re-tightened his grip to keep them place. His sword clanged against his chest plate, the sound echoing in the small clearing they were standing in.

“Milady?” The knight questioned softly, his voice held the slightest tremor of uncertainty in it, as he stared at the young woman before him in confusion and apprehension.

Iris narrowed her eyes, crossing her arms just underneath her breast, widened her stance to better block the cave behind her from the strangers gaze. “It was a simple inquiry,” she remarked, lips twisted into a sneer. “Who are you and why are you here?” She demanded sternly.

“I am Raymond, of Star Kingdom,” he answered, bowing slightly to show respect. “The King of Central has sent word of a fearsome beast, terrorizing the country side,” he explained quickly, as Iris seemed to bristle at his words. “Milady I must insist you leave. This is far too dangerous for a lady such as yourself.” He moved half a step back at the look of absolute fury that flashed across her face.

Iris’s felt her blood boil, and her body bristle further at his words. How _dare_ this, this _idiot_ come out to hurt her dragon like it was nothing but a mindless beast. To try and harm her friend, simply for what he was, for who he was.

“You most certainly will not touch them!” She snapped, taking a large step closer towards him, causing the broad shouldered knight to take yet another step back, “They’ve done nothing wrong.”

The man jerked at the unbridled fury in her voice, blinking in surprise at her defense of a monstrous creature, “What do you mean them?” His brows furrowing in confusion at the enigma on this young woman, “They said it was only one beast, an ice drake from the mountains.”

“Iris! Iris!” Both turned to see a young brunette, lanky man running towards them. His voice sounded worried, high pitched in his panic. “They’ve come for Leonard!” He skidded to a stop a few feet from them, let out a high strangled sound as he stared at the knight in horror.

“Don’t worry Barry,” she didn’t turn her gaze from Sir Raymond, keeping her glared locked onto him, but it was clear she was speaking to the new comer as her voice softened greatly. “They won’t get either him or Lisa.”

“I merely do, what your king has asked of me, Milady,” the knight cut in, frowning deeply at both Iris, and this Barry.

“But Len hasn’t done anything wrong,” Barry whimpered out, edging over to stand behind Iris. “He’s our dragon!”

“How cute of you, Scarlet.”

All three turned their heads snapped around to see a man was emerging from the mouth of the cave, sauntering over to the young pair blocking Raymond from entering. The man joining the trio was quite clearly not normal.

Eyes an out-worldly blue, they almost looked as if they were glowing and after a second look Raymond noted that they were in fact glowing. Talons were fingernails should be, sharp and gleaming in brightness of the early afternoon.

He had scales crawling up the left side of his torso, twisting up to cover the upper part before cascading down the outside of his arm, ending just below his elbow. It looked as if the scales also spread to cover parts of his back. At first glance, it looked as if the scales were simply a gleaming, bright white but as the unnamed man moved further into the light, Raymond could see in fact that the scales were simply just a pale blue.

The not quite human maneuvered himself in between the young couple and the knight. He drew himself to his full height, arms crossing over his bare chest, while curling his lips into a sneer as he locked gazes with the stranger.

Raymond shifted his weight, eying the trio curiously and uncertainty. Clearly this was not the situation that he’d been informed of when the king had sent word.

“Of course he isn’t taking, Len.” All eyes snapped to Iris as she moved up to stand just in front of the creature. She side eyed the scaled man for a second before swinging dark eyes back to look at the knight. “Knight or no, orders from the king or no, you aren’t taking Len away. He’s done nothing to warrant a price on his head.” Hands moved to hips and eyes narrowed to near slits, as she spoke.

Letting out a scoff, Len sneered at the back of Iris’s head before locking eyes with the knight in shiny armor. “As if you or Scarlet could stop him, little flower.” Bringing his left hand up, he placed it gently along her shoulder. “I’m not worth the trouble this will cause you.”

“Yes you are, Len,” Barry argued, moved to the other side of Len as he spoke. “You belong to us, as we belong to you.”

“And no one is taking you from us,” Iris agreed, twisting around while grabbing his right hand to hold between both of hers. She brought it up, to place a gentle kiss to his knuckles before laying it flat against her chest, so that he could feel her heart beat. “All or none, Len, that’s what we agreed upon. A promise we cherish and one we will never break.”

Len tilted his head, narrowing his gaze while his face went carefully blank. He regarded Iris for a moment before doing the same to Barry. He brought his left hand up, palming Barry’s jaw as he did so. Another tense moment passed, before Len broke out into a smirk. “All or none,” he drawled, turning to stare at the knight before them.

“Have you truly not killed anyone?” Raymond asked, almost nervous to break the moment the trio seemed to be sharing.

“He hasn’t,” both Barry and Iris rushed to reassure, before Iris continued talking. “Len’s been here nearly two winters now and hasn’t harmed a single person.”

“Only taking a few things here and there. Mostly sheep when they need to feed,” Barry added before rushing to explain himself to the knight. “But he’s only harmed those who have gone after his sister, Lisa. He doesn’t hurt anyone unless they try to harm her first.”

“I have your word on this, Milady?” Raymond asked, turning to look at Iris as he asked. “Neither dragon has killed, only harmed out those who attacked them first?”

“You have our word,” Iris swore, turning half way around to look up at Raymond. “What he did before us, before he came here is another matter. But while he’s lived here, with us,” waving her hand between herself and Barry as she spoke, “He has not killed a single person.”

Raymond study the trio for another few moments before giving one sharp nod of his head. “Then I cannot kill this beast in the name of your king.” He sheathed his sword, bowing slightly to the trio for a few seconds before continuing. “But I am but one man, and your king has hired dozens. I fear you cannot stay here, as you will be in constant danger.”

“Then we will leave,” Iris and Barry stated together, “By nightfall,” Iris continued, sending the other a gracious smile.

“I’ll go fetch Lisa,” Barry stated, reaching out with both hands he squeezed Iris and Len’s arms. Leaning over to place a gentle kiss to the side of Len’s jaw, before ducking down to do the same to Iris’s as well. “We will be back by midday.” He turned and nearly sprinting out of the clearing.

~~~~(~~~~  
~~~~(~~~~


End file.
